Una Estrella Fugaz
by Tormenta Bohemia
Summary: Una historia en un momento, una vida que cambia de repente, el nacimiento del amor entre Hermione y Ron en el baile de Séptimo curso... demasiado tiempo en la monotonía, escondidos engañannose a ellos mismos ¿tendrá un final feliz?


17 años de vida. Tanto tiempo para llegar a ser lo que soy. Durante algunos años no imaginé que aquí estaría, pero estoy aquí. Tantos años, como minutos que duró mi último sueño. Tantos sueños como esperanzas perdidas. Tantos años pensando en la importancia del tiempo, nadie lo parará por mí, nadie me va a esperar. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y cuándo lo tengo que hacer. Lo sé desde hace tantos años como los que tengo, los mismos que las estrellas que conté ayer anoche antes de dormir. Tantos años tengo, como veces que ha pasado por la tierra cierto cometa, los mismos, en el mismo momento en el que volverá a pasar ese pequeño cometa, es un privilegio, me siento honrada. Tantos años de incertidumbre, de sueños rotos y vidas muertas… pero no la mía yo estoy aquí. Tantos años como deseos ilusorios de los que ya no recuerdo ni el enunciado. Tantos, como pétalos tenía la última rosa que deshojé capa por capa para sentirme mejor.

7 años. Tantos como mi nueva vida. Tantos como el tiempo en el que descubrí la magia y la hice mía. No hay consecuencias, solo libertad, no hay fronteras, solo… magia. Tantos años aquí, que ya se que cuando se acerca un horrible olor a gomina recibiré el insulto de cada mañana, siempre aparentado educación detrás de un máscara de hipocresía, envidia y odio. "hola, Sangre Sucia", antes lo ignoraba pero so hacia que se divirtiese a mi costa. Llevo tiempo ignorándolo, pero no son 7 años… algunos menos. No es importante. Tantos años contando mi tiempo, para poder estar con todos a la vez, y cumplir a 100 con mis obligaciones. Tanto tiempo como asignaturas que doy actualmente. Me vuelco tanto que a veces olvido existir. Tantos años como días tiene una semana. Siete años enamorada y sin saberlo. Siete años perdida a causa de la mente. Tantos como los de verdadera felicidad. Tantos como aventuras que acabaron bien. Tantos, como personas que perdimos en el trayecto.

4 meses. Tantos como el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento. Tanto, como horas en las que he estado meditando si es cierto o no, que todo puede lograrse, y si tengo el futuro que quiero, aunque no haya luchado por el. 4 meses que llevo con las ideas al fin claras. Cierto, siempre he creído que tenía todo claro, pero me di cuenta de que no, hace estos mismos meses. Tantos, como cuentos que me han gustado. Tantos como vidas que realmente me quieren. Y con eso me basta. Tantos como los que llevo de nuevo curso. Tantos para tan poco. Tantos meses desaprovechados. Cuatro meses de momentos perdidos. Tantos, pastillas de chocolate que he comido para endulzar este duro momento. No es malo, pero es difícil. Tantos como horas de inseguridad, se lo que quiero pero no creo lograrlo. Tantos como tierras que he conocido.

8 días. Tantos, como los que llevo preparando esto. Tantos días perdidos, que hoy tengo que hacerlo todo. Tantos como noches. Esas noches llenas de tantos sueños con él. Media noche en sueños, y la otra media desvelada, sentada en el rellano de la ventana pensando tantas veces como días en lo mismo. Pelo pelirrojo, pecas como estrellas del cielo, ojos con el brillo de la luna, y una torpeza que lo hace tan imperfecto, que es perfecto. Ron. Tantos días como suspiros míos, en el día de hoy, esperando este momento. Tantos como horas que dejé de atender en clase y a pensar en mi momento. Tantos como el tiempo que he perdido en mi vida. Tantas horas, como lugares en mi mente. Tantos, como los lunares de mi espalda. Tantos como esperanzas perdidas y recuperadas simultáneamente. Tantos días, como segundos que tarda el vello en erizárseme, cada vez que oigo "Hermione", mi nombre, salir de la boca del pelirrojo. Tantos, como vestidos que ya me he probado. "Hermione", un nombre griego que me dieron de pequeña para que defendiera con la vida, no niegues ser quien eres. Tantos días como letras que tiene mi nombre.

1 hora. Tantas, como profecías en las que creo, tantas como personas que llevo adentro. Tantas como las que hace que empecé a vestirme. Sin magia, sin líos, sola, conmigo misma. Una hora desesperada. Una sin saber que hacer. Tantas como el tiempo que llevo golpeando contra m escritorio para no comerme las uñas tantas como ideas claras que tengo ahora en mi cerebro. Tantas como vueltas que ha dado mi vida. Siempre igual, sin contar el brusco giro de 180º. Tantas como canciones que consiguieron que llorase. Tantas como libros que leí hoy, con la intención de alejar mis pensamientos, y centrarlos en otra cosa. Tantas, que ha sido inútil. Tantas como asociaciones que poseo. Tantas como mentiras. Tantas, como almas gemelas a la mía. Tantas como amores que he tenido y tendré.

Es la hora.

Me encuentro sola, como de costumbre, en mi habitación. Tengo vestidos por todos lados pero no voy a usar más que uno. He descartado el rosa, ya está usado. El lila, me lo recomendó, todo el mundo pero no me apetece. El negro es muy lúgubre, yo estoy contenta. El azul, esta muy visto, además todas van a ir de azul. Los colores de mi casa no son apropiados para la ocasión. Sólo tengo una opción, pero no la encuentro. Rebusco entre mis cosas. Nada. Sé que prometí que para esto no usaría magia pero un poco no le hace daño a nadie. Uso un hechizo para encontrar el vestido, y aparece sobre mi cama. Es perfecto. Me lo regaló Tonks. Ella siempre era muy original, pero esto sobrepasaba todo. Me encanta. El vestido es largo y muy flojo. Es de seda verde pálida, con los puños de las mangas gigantes, como los de las hadas en los cuentos. La falda tiene pliegues y es muy extensa. Tiene dos lunas verdes oscuras pequeñas en los hombros, y se complementa con un corpiño verde oscuro, que estiliza el vestido y la figura. Perfecto. Sólo tengo que arreglar mi pelo esta rizado, que no enmarañado, lo he conseguido. Lo recojo con una especie de diadema múltiple, al estilo griego. Como mi nombre. Maquillaje fino y rosa, para contrastar. He acabado. Los chicos me esperan abajo.

Ginny ya lo ha hecho. Y yo espero a mi momento. Bajo por las escaleras, como una princesa, pero nadie se da cuenta… veo como disimuladamente, Ron, me está mirando. Él si se ha dado cuenta. Aunque lo primero que oigo no es un halago. Como siempre Harry mete la pata, pero lo soluciona.

.- Herms, es verde…- dice como si el verde fuese un color malo.- como Slytherin.

.- Harry, no le busques sentido, es verde porque es un color muy bonito- digo, pero no molesta…

.- Hey, es broma. Estas guapísima- dice Harry para acabar. Ginny asiente a su vez.

.- si, estás muy guapa.- oigo un murmuro que parece salir e la boca de Ron.

.- Bueno, dejemos la charla y bajemos- termino algo ruborizada.

Cuando estamos bajando por las escaleras, Harry lleva a Ginny del brazo y Ron y yo, que se supone que vamos de "pareja", ni nos miramos a la cara. Decido romper el hielo, no es habitual, pero la noche tampoco lo es.

.- Oye Ron, cógeme del brazo, anda, así quedará mejor.- digo, sorprendiéndome a mi misma.

.- D-de acuerdo- dice tembloroso. Supongo que cuando lleguemos se soltará más. Me agarra el brazo con soberana torpeza.

Ya hemos llegado al Gran Comedor. Entramos por la puerta y nos vamos a las mesas del fondo de la sala. Es extraordinario. Vemos el cielo de la noche reflejado sobre el techo del colegio, como la primera vez. Todo ha cambiado, menos ese precioso techo que refleja la verdad de la noche. Veo una estrella pasar. Ron también la ve. Me dice al oído:

.- Pide un deseo- dice con voz cariñosa. Yo pido mi deseo, pasa la estrella y ron vuelve a hablar - ¿Qué has pedido?

.- Si te lo dijera, no se cumpliría- digo la típica frase que se dice en ese momento.

.- Dímelo Herms, tú nunca has creído en esas cosas, vamos es una estupidez.-

Y yo, sin darme cuenta, enajenada por la magia del momento, cuando el amo me envuelve, me desata y me desvela en las noches frías, ese amor que sólo yo conozco, ese que no me deja pensar contesto.

.- Un beso.- digo finalmente. Ya no se porque lo hago pero lo hago, y lo más triste, es que espero una contestación. Entonces, habla Ron. Esta vez sin titubear, sin vacilar, como si estuviese, por una vez en su vida seguro.

.- Deseo concedido.- me quedo completamente helada con su contestación. Nunca lo hubiese esperado de Ron, pero en realidad me alegro de que diga eso, en lugar de quedarse callado.

Se aproxima a mí, despacio, pero veo que el beso va a ir directo a la mejilla. Un beso inocente, como el que se dan dos amigos, nada que deba importunarme… ¿y por qué esta maldita sensación en el estómago? ¿Por qué sufro por alguien que me quiere de amiga?

Pero sin darme cuenta, cuando estoy a punto de dejar que me plante un beso en la mejilla, me dispongo a girar la cara para ponerle fácil el camino a la mejilla, cuando él se tropieza, y llega en el momento menos oportuno.

Yo estoy completamente recta y el beso cae sobre mis labios. Es apenas un segundo, pero los noto; noto sus labios sobre los míos, noto una vida que se une a otra por un breve instante de ahogo y nervios.

Se separa bruscamente de mí. Lo que más vergüenza me da, es que he cerrado los ojos, como en los besos de verdad, pero a Ron eso no parece importarle. Para escapar del momento me tiende la mano, como si no hubiera pasado nada y me dice:

.- ¿Bailamos?

.- De acuerdo.

Salimos a bailar. La primera es algo rápida pero se mueve bien, parece que alguien le ha estado dando unas clases de baile durante… ummm… muchos meses.

Termina la canción, y viene una lenta. Me abrazo a él, de una manera aparentemente inocente. Nada va a estropearme este momento, solo yo.

En medio de la canción, no se me ocurre otra cosa que empezar a hablar con Ron…

.- Oye… ¿por qué has dicho "deseo concedido"?

.- No se, Herms, estamos entre amigos, pensaba que bromeábamos.

.- Entonces…- me quedo callada, estoy asustada de la contestación…

.- Entonces qué Herms.

.- ¿Entonces no has sentido nada?

.- No.- un rotundo no que ahoga mi pecho, se me para el corazón y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas están a punto de brotar de mis ojos.

Me separo de él, y salgo corriendo de la sala, pero en la puerta, me detiene Harry.

.- Herms, ¿a dónde vas?

.- A la biblioteca, no estoy a gusto aquí.

Me despojo de él y me voy, ya con las lágrimas fuera de mis ojos… continúo llorando pero ya da igual, estoy sola. Sola de nuevo, como siempre. Me meto en la Biblioteca. A la profesora de guardia no le importa, me conoce y sabe que necesito mis libros… me paseo entre las estanterías, pero cuando vuelvo a salir hacia la sala principal, veo que se abre la puerta desde el exterior.

Probablemente sea Malfoy a ver si me puede chinchar un rato… lo odio. Pero cual es mi sorpresa que cuando se abre la puerta, y descubro a Ron.

No puedo reaccionar, me quedo paraliza y por supuesto, no tengo ganas de hablar con él. Pero conozco sus intenciones y por eso decido salir corriendo. Me meto entre las estanterías, y hago como si no le hubiese visto… empiezo a mirar libros.

Pero cuando quito un libro de la estantería que divide el pasillo en dos, veo el otro lado. Unos preciosos ojos verdes me miran apenados, o tal vez tristes, no lo se… los preciosos ojos de Ron, me miran, y me siento incapaz de apartar la vista. Me miran y me han atrapado, me dejan sin respiración, pero hacen que el nudo de mi garganta se acentúe y las lágrimas broten con más intensidad. Pero no es eso por lo que creo que ha venido. Pongo el libro bruscamente en la estantería de nuevo y sigo hacia delante, pero cuando se acaba la estantería, él se cruza en mi camino. Está delante de mí y no puedo decir nada. No consigo articular palabra, y su mirada frente a la mía me quema el corazón, aparto la vista porque siento que desnuda mi alma y sabe lo que pienso si me mira a los ojos…

.- Hermione…

.- No digas nada Ron, déjalo. La vida no es un cuento de hadas.

.- Hermione yo…

.- En serio Ron, para.

.- Deja que diga esto o me arrepentiré toda mi vida Herms… yo… des… no. Desde siempre… no se como decirlo. El beso si significó algo para mí. Te mentí, tenía miedo, a que me rechazases, a mi mismo, al fracaso… como siempre, tú tienes razón. Te… te quiero.- me quedo completamente destrozada. Ha destrozado el muro que con tanto esfuerzo construí, no se que hacer, no se qué decir. Lo ha hecho, ha conseguido llegar hasta mí sin mirarme a los ojos…

Me levanta la cara con una suave caricia y me seca una lágrima que sigue corriendo solitaria por mi mejilla.

.- Te quiero.- contesto sin titubeos.

Se acerca a mí, pero esta vez, lentamente. Veo como cierra los ojos, yo también. Nos juntamos… cada vez siento más cerca su respiración, el calor de su piel, cerca de la mía… mi corazón late a toda velocidad. Los labios nos rozan ya… noto como los tienes arrugados, tal vez por el frío de la biblioteca… entonces… ya estamos unidos… me abraza, y yo a él. Nos besamos con ternura y pasión, primero el movimiento del beso colapsa mis sentidos, la lengua de Ron rozándose con la mía hace que pierda la cordura… le quiero y él a mí, ya soy feliz, mi destino se ha cumplido ya… noto sus dientes mordisqueando mis labios con dulzura…

Acabamos y seguimos abrazados…

Le miro y veo en sus ojos la estrella fugaz que nos ayudó… sigo mirándole, me ha congelado con la mirada, pero mi corazón arde lleno de amor… si tuviese que sacar una conclusión sería, que no es malo perder el tiempo, si al final llegamos a nuestro destino.


End file.
